


Match

by orphan_account



Category: Mrs Dalloway - Woolf
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Scalesandfins.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Match

**Author's Note:**

> For Scalesandfins.

Doris Kilman stood, shaking, in the middle of the room, her breath bursting out of her like a series of escape attempts. 

Clarissa was shaking, herself. She had no power to match Miss Kilman, not in her rage, nor in this despair opening like a cavern before her now.

Doris thought, I have no power to match hers, not in her odious mindless serenity, because she cannot know what it is to be unhappy, to work and lack and want because she has never truly wanted anything. She is helpless.

Clarissa stood up and opened her arms. Doris grasped her shoulders, hating, hating.


End file.
